


A Heated Time

by Okami01



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasizing, Feral Marianne von Edmund, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: "The heat that she felt used to be a nuisance. A time when her mind went relatively blank and she wished it would be over soon. Then all she could feel was relief that it was. Just trying to deal with things as best she could. Now Marianne thought about Hilda."Marianne's Crest makes her feel strange sometimes. She thinks about Hilda until Hilda can come and help her.For Wank Week
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	A Heated Time

Marianne's body was hot. Feverish. She'd gone to Hilda's room as soon as her heat started. The Crest of the Beast made her body feel strange at times.  
She's never liked the way it made her feel before. People who knew of the Crest of the Beast were frightened. They thought her a monster. Marianne used to think that everyone would be disgusted by her if they knew what she could really be like. 

It made it easier to be around animals. They all liked her. Sometimes, she thought she could understand what she was saying. More horses and wyverns came to trust her then their actual riders at times. 

Which was nice at least. The bloodlust that she felt in battle at times was not. Which was why Marianne was a healer. A mage. She didn't like violence anyway. She didn't like the heat she felt between her legs at first. The inability to focus on anything. Except for pleasure. Like her whole body was on fire.  
That was before she met Hilda. Before Marianne used to wander into the woods alone. Rutting up against trees. Touching herself frantically and finally getting a release after days. 

When she and Hilda started dating, Hilda asked her. So Marianne confided in her. Her pink-haired girlfriend understood completely. The first heat after they'd spoken, Hilda helped Marianne. 

Marianne thought about it now as she touched herself. Thoughts of Hilda taking care of her as soon as she came back got her by. 

Marianne curled up on Hilda's bed. After a few minutes of ripping and pulling her clothes off, she pulled Hilda's sheets close to her. They smelled like her. Sweet and like that new lavender perfume she's been wearing. 

She takes one hand and strokes between her legs. It's already so wet. Her moans get louder and louder already. Her hips twist and writhe at the motion. She bucks up into her fingers, pumps them into her hole. It's not enough. 

Marianne bears her teeth. Takes one of her fingers and twists at her nipples. Pinching at herself until her nipples are hard and pink. Thrusting into her hole until the sounds can clearly be heard next door. Not that she's thinking about that now. Later, she'll come up with some excuse to her neighbors. Hopefully, they aren't around either. 

All she can think about is Hilda. How she'll help her soon. How she'll wrap her nice pretty tongue around her clit. Hilda doesn't always want to do things but she always gives Marianne help. She eats her out, moaning herself. Marianne gets to wrap her legs around her, feel her silky hairbrush up against her thighs. Feel Hilda's warm breath up against her skin.  
Hilda's strong enough to hold Marianne in place. As much as she doesn't always use that strength. 

Hilda would bring Marianne to orgasm over and over again. When Marianne felt less on edge, she would return the favor. She'd do whatever she could to bring Hilda pleasure. Then they'd kiss, as close as they could get, and cuddle like that. 

Marianne squeezes her eyes shut and thinks about it. She knows it'll come soon. As much as she'd like a better release now, at least she has something to look forward to.

Hilda pats her hair when they have sex. She touches her so sweetly and gently. Kisses her and touches all over her body. Makes her feel safe and warm. Marianne doesn't know how Hilda always manages to make her feel so many things at once. She was always looking out for her. Doing her best to help and support her. Marianne wanted to do the same. 

The heat that she felt used to be a nuisance. A time when her mind went relatively blank and she wished it would be over soon. Then all she could feel was relief that it was. Just trying to deal with things as best she could. Now Marianne thought about Hilda. 

It was hard to think about anything or anyone else when she got like this. Hilda was so many things. She was beautiful and fierce. Lovely and clever. She'd helped Marianne discover the good things about herself. That even things like her heat could be ok if she learned how to manage them better. 

Even though she'd thought she'd never know anyone who really loved her. At least now that her father was gone. And that was a different sort of love. Hilda desired Marianne. Said surprisingly dirty things to her when they were in bed together. 

" Oh," Hilda would say. " Marianne, you started without me. I'll take care of you sweetheart." 

Mari, sweetheart, Marianne. Anything Hilda called her made her heartbeat happily. Marianne hummed and got back to work trying to sate her arousal.  
Warmth builds in her stomach. She brings herself to another orgasm as she thinks of Hilda's of Hilda's praise. Her teasing and kind words. She doesn't tease Marianne when she's like this. Sometimes, she likes to kiss the nape of Marianne's neck. Starting to lick her. Casting feather-light touches on her skin. Ghosting against her nipples and clit. It drives Marianne wind in the best of ways. 

As it does whenever Hilda is rougher. When she leaves bite marks on Marianne's neck instead. Bruises that Marianne actually likes from time to time. Because, the day afterward, the marks remind her of their lovemaking. 

Sometimes, during her hearts especially, Marianne can be rough. She used to worry. That Hilda wouldn't like it and that she'd hurt her. Hilda shook her head. " If you do something that I don't like I'll tell you. And…" She trailed. 

" You um… love me?" Marianne answered. 

Hilda laughed. Marianne wishes she could hear her laugh now. " Yes of course." She'd kiss Marianne's forehead. " But if I do something that you don't like you can tell me ok?"

" Of course." And even though Marianne had said it countless times before, the effect wasn't lost. The fluttering in her chest and blush on her face didn't subside as she responded back with the simple words that held so much weight. " I love you too, Hilda."

Marianne whispers Hilda's name under her breath. Over and over as she thrashes on the bed. Sweat drips off her forehead and she drools on Hilda's sheets in a way that she'd be bothered by if she wasn't so out of it. 

She growls and starts again. Still not quite finding the right angle. 

Until she hears the words. " Aww, Mari it's me. What can I do to help?"

Those words make Marianne's heart beat faster all over again. It feels nice that she cares. All of the things Hilda makes her feel.  
These words aren't Marianne's imagination. 

Hilda's hand is soft and warm on her side. She pets Marianne. Leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead. 

Marianne moans. Giggles. She pounces up. Going from laying down to in Hilda's lap in a matter of seconds. Hilda laughs. 

" Ahh, sorry I kept you waiting." Hilda's voice is sweet. She starts kissing Marianne. Then it's just their moans and the creaking of the bed. Hilda pauses for a moment, only to take off her shirt. Then Marianne's pawing at her again. Pushing Hilda down, rutting up against her. 

Marianne can feel Hilda smiling. She can feel Hilda's own warmth on her belly, smeared down a little on her thighs. Marianne growls. 

Hilda makes a noise that nearly matches. " Whatever you want, baby. I'm yours." She pumps two of her fingers into Marianne's pussy as if to drive her point home. Marianne screams. Inhales Hilda's scent. Stronger in person then her bedsheets are. She touches any part of Hilda that she can. Which, now that Hilda's fingering her, is mostly her back and hair. 

Hilda draws a loud orgasm out of Marianne. Tells her how much she loves her. How happy and thankful she is. Marianne thinks she says as much in her own broken, barely able to form sentences at the moment way. Warmth and love spread over her. She feels better already.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wank Week! Thanks for reading (:
> 
> @Tavitay on Twiiter


End file.
